


5 times The twins were almost caught, the onetime they were.

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Almost Kiss, Caught, Coping, Cuddles, Gay, Healthy Relationships, Huxleycest, I deserve to go to hell., Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Making Out, Mental Health Issues, Sibling Incest, Ted is a soft boy., The Author Regrets Everything, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: 5+1 fic.If you see this as the first thing about me then I'm sorry! Just read my other stuff if you want!
Relationships: Felix Huxley/Theodore "Ted" Huxley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

First of all. 

If this is the first book your reading of mine, then I'm extremely sorry! This is a warning chapter, but- 

The book includes, 

Incest(Siblings) 

Sexual intercourse (It's like in the middle of it) 

Past childhood abuse. 

LGBTQ+ themes. (I'm not saying that Incest is part of it. Just that the two characters in the book are Gay.) 

Healthy/Unhealthy coping mechanisms. 

And if you don't like any of that(Half of you left when I put Incest I'm guessing) Please leave! This is a ship I'm moderately ok with writing. 

* * *

Also, if this book comes back to haunt me, read this before anything. 

I don't condone Incest and I don't view it as a Sexuality. However, I don't care if you and your cousin go out, or with your siblings, but in the same sense If it's forced, if it's a parent/Child(any form) I will turn my back on you, I won't defend it, But at the same time, I don't care. What these two are doing is completely fiction. The ship will never be canon, and I have other major ships for the two. 

I know for a fact that I'm going to hell, and I know this may come back to haunt me. I also know that the offspring of an incestuous relationship can have major deformities. Overall, Incest is not normal, It's not healthy, and it's not ok in any way. I just don't care. 

See you all later. 


	2. 5 times The twins were almost caught the 1 time they did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ THE FIRST CHAPTER!

1.Putting stuff away.

Felix felt his brother move against him. Sliding a box over top one that Ted had put there. The two would be sharing a room. (Not like Alex and Billy, however) but the two would share a bed at night or when alone, get up before anyone else, and act as nothing happened. Felix however slowly found himself losing control when he two were alone. He's pushing his brother against the wall and then the ties and Shirts are off. Teddy has new marks on his body and the twins were unkempt for the rest of the day. Felix put his arms around the other's waist and hid his face in the other's neck. Ted smiled and put his hands on top of his he looked over his shoulder. Felix smiled and kissed each other before he heard the door closed he panicked and pulled away. “It’s just me, Teddy bear,” Felix said. Ted nodded still looking at the door. Felix ran his hands along the other's waist and hips. Turning a dark red he laid his head back as Felix kissed his neck. A moan rippled out of Ted’s throat. Felix kisses the front of his lover's neck while the other whimpered putting his hand in the other's hair. “Felix~,” Ted said suddenly the two jumped and they looked at the door hearing a knock. “Ted! Felix! Lunch!” Lily yelled. The two sighed and looked at each other, in both annoyance and Need.   
  


2\. Cuddles and kisses.   
  


The two sat together in their shared room, on Felix’s bed. Theodore holding a cup of hot chocolate, Felix reading something. His leg was bent resting against the window. His brother laid back against his chest. He looked to see his brother shudder and look down. ”What's wrong Teddy?” he asked. ”Nothing, Just...Remembered...something.” Felix looked down at Ted. The other was looking at his drink, with sad eyes. Felix bookmarked his book and wrapped his arms around the other's midsection. ” It's alright Teddy bear. What are you thinking about?” ”Just dad, and if he said to me was true or not.” Theo said swallowing. Tears slightly dripping down his cheeks. ”What?” Felix said. ”About how I was a failure and too soft and-And-” Suddenly the other curled into Felix crying. Felix shushed his brother, Who was rubbing the other's back. Felix heard the other calm down enough causing him to pull the other away and have his hand tenderly on Theo's cheek. "It's okay Teddy, He can't hurt you anymore," Felix said. "Promise? " "Promise." The two leaned into a kill but jumped hearing a knock on the door. The two pulled away and Theo quickly got up to get it. Felix grumbled knowing that the twos time was once again, ruined. 

3\. Intimate moments. 

The two had rare moments where they would actually have some 'fun'. The sweet moans that Ted would make when he was all riled up were more than worth it to Felix. The shorter blond boy found his hands way to the other tie. Undoing it as fast as he could and letting it fall to the floor. Wanting to ram the other into the mattress he tossed Ted to the bed and undid his pants. He slid them down before taking his shirt off. Ted had taken his pants off and held his legs up. Felix smirked and moved to push his aching-A knock was heard between the two boys. The two sighed and sat up Teddy pulling on his bedclothes and going to the door as Felix pretends to sleep. Ted opened the door to see lily and Kid outside. 

4\. during a moment. 

Pants and moans were heard in the room as Felix thrusts into his brother. "Felix~ I'm gonna-Auh!" Theo called out as Felix gripped his member."Hold it till I'm don-God damnit!" Felix said as he looked at the knocking door. He heard the other whine as he gently pulled out. He felt himself be tucked in as he closed his eye pretending to be sick. Felix walked outputting on a pair of pajama bottoms. Both Kid and nugget were there to wish the two a good night. 

5\. Cuddles. 

"God Fe~ Are you always this horny?" Ted said as Felix kisses Ted's neck. "With you yes." turning a dark red. "Can we just cuddle though? I'm surprised I can walk after last night." Felix nodded and picked the other up heading to His bed. Felix dropped his twin onto the bed and laid by him the two's legs getting tangled together. Nuzzling Ted's neck Felix smiled enjoying the quiet moment the two had. "I love you," Felix said. "I love you too," Ted said before jumping hearing a knock from the door causing Felix to sigh angrily and get up ted closing his eyes as Felix answered it. 

+1 (After a moment.)

Theodore panted feeling his boyfriend pull out of him. Felix laid down by the other, his hands going around the other's waist. "S-Should I get up?" Theodore said as Felix nuzzled the other hair. "No, Let's cuddle for a bit." He said as the two closed their eyes falling asleep. Kid knocked on the door hoping that the two twins in the room would have an answer for that banging that was heard a few minutes ago. Getting impatient he opened the door to ether see the cutest sight that there was or the grosses sight. Felix and Ted were both curled around each other and Both had no clothing on. Kid suddenly getting an idea of what happened closed the door and leaned against it. So the rumors in highschool were true about the two having sex in one of the stalls.

(Thanks for reading and stay safe.)


End file.
